The invention relates to a device for the measurement of the diameter of coins or other circular objects comprising an oblique guide channel along which such coin or other object passes at substantially the same velocity, at least in a part thereof.
In automatic vending machines, money changing machines or gambling machines, after being put in the slot the coins normally pass along oblique guide channels to a coin unit in which the coin is tested to see if it is genuine, sorted, stacked and/or passed to return or issuing plates or to collecting containers simply and reliably.
In order to ascertain the value and/or test the genuineness of coins the measurement of their diameter is an additional criterion. One object of the invention is consequently to create a machine of the type initially mentioned with which the diameter of coins and of other circular objects can be measured.